


The Brave Little Tailor

by bblgumbby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Magic is kiiiiiind of a physical entity here, Malfoy cuts a mean suit, Master of Death Harry Potter, Tailor Draco Malfoy, also Death is non-binary die mad about it, draco gets a hobby, he also weaves his own fabric, temporary inspired magical madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: Draco's hobby becomes something more, and then something so much more.





	The Brave Little Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy drabble from a prompt and challenge bot on the Great Drarry Discord. In short, I wrote this in less than an hour and then forgot about it for a fortnight. Enjoy!
> 
> (Might expand this into a full fic if there's interest... let me know in the comments or on tumblr, at bblgumbby.)

There is not much left for him, after the war and all. After suffering through trials, slurs of all kinds, threats of the deadly variety, and a fortnight in an Azkaban holding cell, Draco was saved once again by Harry Potter, and by the skin of his teeth as always. As if the guilt and humiliation didn't dig deep enough into Draco's mind, Potter had only managed to secure house arrest for Draco and Narcissa; not true freedom. Lucius, however, could not be saved, and would likely rot in Azkaban for the rest of his days. 

And so Draco had been trapped in that huge house… years and years ahead of him, though no real future. The first thing he'd done was destroy a room or two in anger before curling up in despair and crying. But in this low moment did he find his inspiration. This had been his grandmother's-- or perhaps great-grandmother's-- sitting room, and was largely untouched since her death, half a year before Draco was born. Sitting atop a delicate cherry side table was a half-finished piece of embroidery, which upon further inspection he found to be… half of his constellation, carefully stitched in enchanted silver thread. The first few finished stars twinkled at him from the deep blue of the cloth. He knew he had to finish it.

Though it took a good few weeks to get his skills anywhere near his grandmother's had been, the little hankie (that's what he discovered the cloth was) was finished and twinkled from his left breast pocket-- yes, he wore a grey Muggle suit to compliment the pocket hankie… and he found he quite liked this new him, as well as his new hobby.

~○~ 

Months passed and Draco was quickly picking up both speed and skill in the cloth arts. He'd embroidered a new set of handkerchiefs for his mother for their first Christmas since the war-- each a lovely, rich color fabric (suitedly unbefitting of a traditional pureblood wife) with narcissus flowers at each laced corner. Since then, he'd moved to sewing and by his 18th birthday, he'd painstakingly cut and sewed his own suit by hand, no magic whatsoever. His belated coming-of-age silver pocket watch hung on a double Albert chain from his waistcoat and, for the first time in a long time, he felt a sense of pride. So he took it and ran with it.

Blaise sent the finest Italian fabrics straight from Milan, and Pansy passed along all the fashion gossip from Paris. By 2000, every wizard who was anyone wanted an Eltanin* suit. High priced and anonymously made, it was how Draco made a living. Indeed, no one knew that he produced the suits-- would anyone wear them if they knew the fine-fitted clothes were Death Eater made? Draco thought not. Thus, Eltanin.

Business was good… but Draco, like all designers and mad geniuses, was getting rather bored of suits by the time he turned 21, as bespoke as they all were. He needed a challenge… something that tested his magic as well as his skill. He was having tea with his mother in the West parlour when the idea struck him like a bolt of lighting; magic-infused fabric. 

Indeed, most magical clothing was charmed after it was sewed, so the enchantments would wear off after a couple decades of wear and washing, but fabrics with magic woven into them? That opened endless doors for Draco to explore. After all, his own pocket hankie was still sparkling, and it was started before he was born.

 

High quality cashmere wool, cotton, and a colony of silkworms arrived at the Manor posthaste, for Draco wasn't one to hesitate on a brilliant idea. In a manner that had him feeling like a princess in her tower, Draco procured a spinning wheel and indeed began to spin. He tinkered with all manner of charm and fabric combinations, softly murmuring each charm repeatedly as he worked. Cotton shirts now came with cooling charms built in. Warm cashmere sweaters and vests now boasted warming charms for the coldest winter days. Colorful silk ties knotted themself in complex double and half Windsor knots-- popular with nervous grooms especially. But Draco's most complex and amazing feat yet was the one he didn't realize he was creating.

 

Like a mad composer gripped by a symphonic muse, Draco Malfoy shut himself away and worked tirelessly, blending silk with cotton, and then the two of them with satin that flowed like water. The garment was a glorious kaleidoscope of colors, complete with runes and stars woven into the final pattern. After a week of fevered, near-constant work, Draco finished the cloak, and immediately fell into a deep sleep. 

It was done.

~○~

In the years since the Battle, Death had become acquainted with their new master Harry Potter. All in all, he was a kind and generous master… Death waged no wars, reaped no more souls than needed, and generally spent their days watching Magic. Which is why they were so surprised. Magic itself had, for some unknowable reason, possessed Draco Malfoy and drove him to create an invisibility cloak. From the power coming off of it, it might even be… a contender to Death's own cloak.

So they carefully woke their master and hummed as the young man rubbed his eyes.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“Perhaps you should pay a… cordial visit to a certain Slytherin schoolmate of yours… he has created something powerful and wonderful, and he does not know it. I believe he would make a… good ally.” And with that, Death disappeared. Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses. 

Malfoy? He supposed he could spare a little visit...

**Author's Note:**

> *Eltanin is the biggest/brightest star in the Draco constellation! The perfect name for his designer brand.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a browse through my other fics if you enjoyed this one, and feel free to comment with a a fic idea or shoot me a message on tumblr! 
> 
> Cheers! x


End file.
